


PACU

by whazzername



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Gaara can't handle anesthesia, Gaara gets appendicitis, Hurt/comfort (sorta), M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whazzername/pseuds/whazzername
Summary: PACU: post-anesthesia care unit





	PACU

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and silly. I've been watching too much YouTube :P

Lee sat in the hard-backed chair next to the hospital bed, eyes on the pale face of his husband. Gaara always looked so much younger when he was sleeping, the furrows in his brow softened and his round cheeks slack. But now, the dark circles around his eyes were even more prominent against the pallor of his skin, and his deep crimson hair was plastered against his forehead.

Lee squeezed the small hand in his harder, willing it to move. The doctors told him that it was a common procedure, but Lee couldn’t help but worry. At first, he’d thought Gaara just had the flu. He’d had a fever and had been throwing up all morning, but when Lee came home and found him curled up on the couch clutching his right side, he knew something was wrong.

After a quick exam, the emergency room doctor had whisked Gaara away for an emergency appendectomy, leaving a worried Lee in the waiting room. Thankfully it had been a relatively short surgery, and according to the surgeon it had gone well, so now Lee just had to wait for Gaara to wake up from the anaesthesia.

There was the sound of familiar voices getting louder from down the hall and then the privacy curtain suddenly pulled back, making Lee jump and turn his head from watching Gaara.

“Lee, how is he?” Temari asked, coming to stand next to the bed, Kankurou close behind her. There was concern etched over both their faces to see their youngest brother in such a vulnerable state.

“The surgeon said everything went well, the appendix hadn’t ruptured yet so they were able to get it out in time,” Lee said, his eyes drifting back to Gaara’s drawn face.

“They did it laparoscopically then?” Temari asked. “I tried to ask the nurse on duty but they wouldn’t tell me anything."

“Yes, so it should be a fairly short recovery. They said he can go home tomorrow as long as there are no complications.”

“How are you holding up?” Kankurou asked. “This all happened pretty fast.”

“I will be fine once he wakes up,” Lee said, giving Gaara’s hand another squeeze.

The three were quiet for a moment, Temari gently brushing the hair back from Gaara’s forehead, the only sound in the room the steady beeping of his heat-rate monitor.

“Man,” Kankuro said. “He really does look like mom when he’s sleeping.”

Lee had only seen a few photos of the siblings’ mother Karura, but instantly recognized her big eyes and the shape of her face in Gaara's.

All of a sudden Gaara’s face contorted, and he let out a low groan that was almost a whimper.

“He’s waking up!” Lee was instantly on his feet, both hands still clutching Gaara’s as Temari called down the hall for a nurse.

Gaara made a few more small noises, head turning slowly as his clenched and then slowly blinked his eyes open.

“Gaara, I’m here,” Lee said, eyes shimmering with unshed tears as Gaara turned towards him, brow furrowed.

A nurse bustled into the room, taking a look at Gaara’s chart.

“Hey there, how’re you feeling?” She asked, checking the bag of fluid hanging from the IV stand.

“Whr’m I?” Gaara slurred.

“You’re just waking up from surgery, but everything went well.”

Gaara’s head lolled to the side, eyes closing again as he groaned.

“He’ll be a little groggy as he wakes up,” The nurse said. “But he should be fully awake in half an hour or so.”

“How are you feeling, love?” Lee asked.

Gaara turned back to face him, eyes squinting in confusion.

“Did the doctor send you?” Gaara asked, trying to point an accusatory finger at Lee.

Lee looked to the nurse, eyebrows drawn together in worry.

“Does he not know who I am?”

“He might be a little confused at first but don’t worry, it’s normal.” The nurse took Gaara’s blood pressure and noted it on the chart as his eyes fell shut. “I’ll check in every little while to see how he’s doing and then he can get moved to a room.”

She removed the cuff with a loud rip of velcro and bustled back out into the ward, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

Gaara’s eyes opened again and he looked at Lee.

“Man you are eye cahndy…wooah!”

Temari and Kankurou snickered from the other side of the bed as Lee looked at his husband in confusion.

“Yur the hansomest man I’ve ever SEEN,” Gaara mumbled. “Are you a model?”

Lee blushed. Gaara truly seemed not to know who Lee was, and his usual reserve was nowhere to be found as he blatantly hit on his own husband.

“Who are you?” Gaara asked, his eyes squinting. “Whats yur name?”

Lee looked to Temari and Kankurou, who seemed to be having trouble staying composed.

“My name’s Lee,” He finally said gently. “I’m your husband.”

“You’re MY husband?” Gaara croaked incredulously, eyes opening wide. “Holy shit!”

His eyes fell shut again as he seemed to be trying to process the information. Kankurou was cackling in the background and Temari was trying her best to hold it together, lips tight around a smirk.

“How long?” Gaara asked, suddenly awake again.

Lee couldn’t help but crack a smile at Gaara innocent question. “Almost 2 years now.”

“Oh my god, I hit the jackpot!”

Gaara lifted his free hand to his face, as if unable to conceive of his luck. He was momentarily distracted by the heart rate monitor clipped to his finger and stared at it bewildered for a moment before turning back to Lee.

“Lemme see yur face,” he said, reaching his hand out.

“Woah yur teeth are perfect!”

Lee smiled, chuckling at the compliment. Gaara craned his neck against the pillow, trying to get a better look at Lee.

“Turn around for a minnut...”

“NO!” Lee exclaimed, face turning bright red to the chorus of laughter from Gaara’s siblings.

“We’re married?” Gaara asked again, apparently still doubtful. “Woooow.”

He brought his hand to Lee’s head, giving it a clumsy stroke. “Yur hair is sooo shiny.”

“Thank you, you have nice hair too.” Lee smiled at his husband affectionately, flattered that even after major surgery Gaara thought he was good looking.

“I like your eyebrows too,” Gaara said brushing them with a finger before bringing his hand back to his own face.

“Someone stole my eyebrows!” He gasped.

Temari was bent over, crying from laughter as Lee tried to console a distraught Gaara, Kankurou beside her capturing the whole event on his phone.

“This is SO going on Youtube.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was, of course, inspired by this classic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4


End file.
